


Arsonist's Lullabye

by katerinawastaken



Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Songfic, dream overthinks too much, it gets a lil spicy, sapnap is mentioned for one second, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinawastaken/pseuds/katerinawastaken
Summary: Dream thought he could keep it under control. After going 21 years and never having to experience love, how hard could it be to deal with one, tiny little spark of love for his best friend who happened to show up on his doorstep? Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.___Songfic based on Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier. Rated Teen and Up bc it gets a little spicy and there's some swearing too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Arsonist's Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bunch of these saved in my google doc so I'm just spam posting them now. I forgot this song existed until a couple days ago and I literally could not stop thinking about writing a one shot to it so here this is!!
> 
> As per usual, I recommend listening to the song while reading, but you don't have to :P

Dream never meant to fall in love. As a matter of fact, Dream never even knew he was capable of being in love. Throughout highschool, he had had a few girlfriends, but they never got to the “I love you” stage. Something about relationships scared Dream, not that it was really his fault. After his parent’s divorce when he was thirteen, love became somewhat of a myth to the young boy. The idea of committing yourself to someone just to abandon them for some slut who was half your age? Disgusting. 

_ When I was a child, I heard voices _

_ Some would sing and some would scream _

Dream wished every night until he turned fourteen that things would get better, that love would once prevail in his life. As a child, love was such a prominent part of Dream’s life; his family taking many happy trips to Disney world and his mother reading him tales of “happily ever after” and “love at first sight.” The idea of “true love” was always something that Dream romanticized, so when the divorce happened… his world collapsed. 

_ You soon find you have few choices _

_ I learned the voices died with me _

  
  


And then he met George. Their connection was hard to hide, the constant flirting back and forth, the jokes they’d make, the late night calls they’d participate in until they both fell asleep. In all honesty, Dream hadn’t felt this was about someone… ever. And maybe that was a sad thing to say for a twenty-one year old man, but it was the truth. George was like a big ray of sunshine that blossomed out of a stormy sky, and if it weren’t for him, Dream probably never would have considered the idea of opening up to love again. But he did. And it had almost worked out.

_ When I was a child, I'd sit for hours _

_ Staring into open flame _

Almost.

Of course, if Dream had known what today would have rought, he never would have opened up again. He never would have out his heart on the line, never would have allowed himself to be so naive, so insecure. But he had. And it had backfired. Standing in front of him today was George himself, unannounced, with the biggest goddamn smile on his face. And it  _ melted  _ Dream. Because George had no goddamn clue about Dream’s feelings. He was so fucking clueless, it DESTROYED Dream. And yet George was here. In the flesh, standing there in a blue sweatshirt with those stupid fucking glasses. 

_ Something in it had a power _

_ Could barely tear my eyes away _

Dream wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for this, for love. He thought he was, but GOD he was so wrong. So, so fucking wrong. “George, w-wha, how are you-”

“Sapnap sent me your address! I thought it was finally time we met in person.” His smile was painful to look at, it made Dream want to curl up and fucking DIE because how on earth could someone like this not only be real, but be the biggest part of Dream’s life. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale…” George’s smile turned into a playful frown. “Are you not happy to see me, Dreamie?”

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach  _

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

  
Dream quickly shook his nerves away. “Of course I’m happy to see you, George. Just a bit… surprised by it all.” He smiled, hoping that it would convince George that everything was okay, that Dream wasn’t currently fucking dying right now.

_ When I was 16, my senses fooled me _

_ Thought gasoline was on my clothes _

George broke into the same smile before. “Okay good.” He dropped his luggage next to him, pulling Dream into a tight hug. 

_ Just kill me now, I’m fucking dying. I cannot believe this is happening fuck fuck fuck-  _ Dream hugged George back, trying to control his rapid heartbeat, trying to ignore the sweat that was pooling on his forehead, trying to ignore the violent blush that he knew was spreading across his face. George was here. George was really fucking here. 

____

After Dream got over the initial shock of the love of his life showing up at his doorstep, the two fell into their usual flow. It was so surreal that George was actually here, that Dream could reach out and touch him whenever he wanted to. God, how Dream wanted to touch George, how he wanted to take him into his bedroom and pin him underneath him, watching him writhe and squirm under Dream as he placed hot, wet kisses down the smaller boy’s body. A choked sound escapes Dream’s throat, causing George’s big brown eyes to stare at him with concern. “You okay Dream?” 

_ I knew that something would always rule me _

_ I knew the scent was mine alone _

The two had been sitting on the main couch in Dream’s living room, watching the new season of “Big Mouth” while talking about random things. It happened to be a lull in the conversation when the noise had come out, making the situation ten times worse than it had to be. Dream gulped. “Y-yeah! I was just thinking and a weird thought popped into my head.”  _ Please don’t press any further, please don’t make me talk about it… _

George shrugged. “Okay, just wanted to check. It sounded like you were choking or something.” The brunet gave Dream another one of his big smiles, the butterflies in Dream’s stomach becoming faster. As if it couldn’t get any worse, George scooched closer to the blond, their shoulders practically touching. “Are you sure you’re okay? It looks like you’re burning up…” George placed a hand on Dream’s forehead, resulting in another odd sound to escape Dream’s lips, his hand clapping over his mouth. George pulled back, confused. “Dream seriously, you’re being weird. What’s happening, you can tell me.”

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach _

Dream searched George’s eyes for any signs of playfulness, any signs that he was joking. But he found none. All he found was the most raw and emotional look he’d even been given, and it was simply too much. All of it was too much. Dream abruptly stood up. “I- I have to go to the bathroom.” Without waiting for a response, Dream sprinted into the bathroom that was attached to his room, closing the door and curling up on the floor. His breathing became heavy and uneven, his vision blurring and his eyes filling with tears.  _ Why did a look set me off? Why does he make me so.. so WEAK? I can’t take this, GOD I can’t take it, I can’t take it, I can’t- _

“Dream?” George’s soft voice called from outside the door. “Dream, can I come in? I- I want to help.” When the younger boy didn’t respond, George let out a heavy sigh. “Okay, that’s it. I’m coming in.”

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

Panic set fire throughout Dream’s body as the bathroom door began to swing open. “No no no, George wait-.” It was too late. George took one look at Dream and immediately fell to the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Choked sobs continue to fall loudly from Dream’s throats, the soft ‘shh’ing from George only adding to the intense love that filled his heart. 

The two sat there, the only sound being the noises coming from Dream, the older boy doing everything he could in an attempt to make it stop. “D-Dream? Can I do anything to help?” George’s voice is soft and careful. “Do you want to talk about it? I promise I won’t freak out or be weird.”

Dream’s cries turned into somewhat of a sniffle, his body shriveling up small enough so that he could curl up in George’s lap, taking the older boy by surprise. “You’ll think it’s stupid.” Dream’s voice is raspy and quiet, the words coming out of his mouth almost not being heard by George. 

The brunet began to run his fingers through Dream’s hair, sighing. “I promise I won’t, Dream.” There’s another moment of silence before George continues speaking, Dream completely silent besides the occasional sniff. “You know, I couldn’t sleep the entire flight here. I was so excited to finally be able to see you, to be able to hug you and hang out with you.” A fond smile crosses George’s lips. “You mean so much to me, Dream. And you’re my best friend. Anything you tell me, any problem you may have, we can face it together. You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here for you, always.” 

_ When I was a man I thought it ended _

A few tears began to slide down Dream’s cheeks upon hearing George’s words, the boy deciding to finally break his silence and tell George the truth. He wrapped his arms around George, shoving his face deep in the soft fabric of the older boy’s sweatshirt. “I’m in love with you.” George’s fingers stop their movements, causing Dream’s thoughts to create less than optimal ideas.  _ Why would you fucking say that, you dumbass. He’s not interested in you that way, you just ruined your friendship with the only person who you’ve ever loved. Why would you ever think he’d feel the same, no one could ever love you. Who could blame them.  _

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of George’s hands cupping his face, bringing it up so that the brunet was staring right at him.  _ Why doesn’t he seem mad? Or disgusted? Has he not processed it yet? Why does it look like he’s okay with this?  _ “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird ever since I got here?” Dream nodded, causing George to sigh. “Look at me, Clay.” 

At the mention of his name, his  _ real  _ name, not some made up persona the younger boy used online, Dream looked into George’s eyes, immediately overwhelmed by the warmth and love they contained. “Do you hate me?”

His voice is broken and hardly a whisper, and it made George’s heart drop to the bottom of his chest. “Hate you?” George let out a small, breathy laugh, wiping the tears from Dream’s face. “I could never hate you, Clay.” 

_ When I knew love's perfect ache _

Confusion washed over the younger boy’s body. “W-what? Why not? I just told you I was in love with you, like romantically. I just ruined our friendship, why don’t you hate-”

“Because I’m in love with you too, idiot.” Dream’s words are successfully shut down, his eyes widening in shock. George laughed. “Why else would I willingly fly across the world just to see you?” 

Words failed to form together into a proper sentence, leading to confused stutters falling out of Dream’s mouth. “I- you- how- why do you-” The blond took a deep breath, trying to regain some of his ability to speak. “You love me.” 

Disbelief laces his voice, causing George to roll his eyes. “Of course I love you, Clay. You’re incredible, and talented, and smart, and-” He paused briefly, his eyes looking the younger boy up and down. “-and handsome. You’re my closest friend, you never fail to make me smile.” Dream couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he didn’t dare interrupt. “You’re always there for me, and I guess… I wanted to be there for you, too. So I flew here, to Florida, which by the way is incredibly hot and humid and quite frankly I don’t know how much I like it, but the good intentions are there and I just-”

“Can I kiss you?” 

_ But my peace has always depended _

_ On all the ashes in my wake _

George’s ramblings are cut short, his brain scrambling to function after Dream’s words successfully process. “You want to kiss me?” The younger boy’s face turned a bright red color, a slow nod of his head signalling that George had in fact heard him properly. “Yes. You can kiss me-”

The second the words of permission slip from his mouth, Dream’s lips are placed firmly against George’s, thousands of words and emotions being channelled through this kiss. George quickly gave in, moving his lips with Dream’s as his fingers weave through the blond’s messy hair, pulling Dream closer. The feeling of teeth pulling lightly at George’s bottom lip sends a shiver throughout his body, Dream’s tongue waiting for access to the rest of George’s mouth. The older boy granted it, giving full control over the kiss to Dream as he hungrily devoured the new area. Somehow, George ended up pulled into Dream’s lap, his arms wrapped lazily around the boy’s shoulders as Dream placed wet kisses on his lips, George’s head involuntarily lolling to the side. A hungry look fills Dream’s eyes at the exposure of new terrain, and his lips slowly move to George’s jaw, the feeling of the hot kisses planted there burning George’s skin. Dream eventually makes it to George’s neck, licking a stripe on the skin before continuing his attack of kisses on it. The sharp prick of pain caused by the impact of teeth against George’s neck causes a moan to escape, the soft motions of Dream sucking on the mark only sending the older boy into a state of pure bliss quicker and quicker. 

_ All you have is your fire _

_ And the place you need to reach _

Dream repeats the motions several times, eventually pulling back to admire his work, a dark look crossing his face. He brings himself back up to George’s face, kissing him with passion before pulling himself to whisper something in the brunet’s ear. “You’re mine.” 

George moaned. “I’m yours.” Dream paused after getting his response, staring at George with a wide smile on his face, the older boy returning it and wrapping Dream into a hug. 

Dream repeated the action, tucking his head into the crook of George’s neck before kissing it lightly.

_ Don't you ever tame your demons _

_ But always keep 'em on a leash. _


End file.
